The Savior in America
"The Savior in America" is the seventh volume (but chronologically the eleventh story) of the ''Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon''. It consists of the American Easter story. Plot The story begins and ends with Mormon writing on plates and narrating the story. He continues his account concerning the people of Nephi. It begins 27 years after the sign of Jesus' birth was given. There was a great peace, but the Nephites and Lamanites are being boastful because of great wealth... at least most of those with any. On the streets, a woman is begging for some food for her starving child. She begs an old, poor man for some, but he can't help. The child cries because he is so hungry. She comforts him and promises she won't let him starve. Thus, she takes him to a ziggurat where rich and proud people are having a party of their own and beg for help, but they persecute the family and throw her out. Actually, one of them pushes the woman (still holding the child) downstairs, much to their pain. A righteous Lamanite comes in and helps her up. He takes the woman and her child into their house and gives them food. He is shown to have a wife and daughter of his own, and they help the woman. The two righteous families kneel in prayer. Later, a prophet is preaching the signs of Jesus' death coming, but the angry people stone him. The judge sends two take the dead prophet somewhere. A wicked man makes two other men keep a covenant for their lives, but it is unknown. The same wicked man tricks the judge by pretending to give him the requested writings, but uses this as a chance to stab the judge to his death and take over. Soon, at the 34th year, a great hurricane comes with wind and rain knocking over a tree into a stream of filthy water. Then a great tornado comes and carries many people away. Lightning strikes buildings and burns them. The whole city of Zarahemla burns. Then come earthquakes that make a wave (only not water), make the rope bridge break into pieces, crack the earth, make buildings fall, and make mountains rise where the city of Moronihah once was. Many people are killed during the storm. Then there is a flood that destroys the city of Moroni where the new judge is taking over, and he becomes one of those who are killed, as the rocks that form the building fall on him. After the storm is over, thick darkness covers the land, getting rid of all fire and means of light for three days, and the few survivors cry over the darkness, destruction, deaths, and their sins. One of the people cries for his son at one point. The Lord, via narration, lectures the surviving people throughout the three dark days. When three days pass, the people rejoice. The prophet Nephi mentions the signs of Jesus' birth and death having come true. They hear a voice saying, "Behold, my beloved Son, in Whom I am well pleased," three times, a little louder every time, and then Jesus comes out of Heaven. He has the surviving people arise and feel the prints of the nails. He is about to leave, much to the Nephites' tears. So He tells them to bring over those who are sick, and He will heal them. He revives a woman. And then He tells those with children to bring them to Him, so he may bless them. He does so, and then many angels descend out of Heaven and offer rolls to the children. The homeless boy takes one. Jesus talks to the people and teaches them how to live their lives, including prayer, breaking bread, and drinking in remembrance of Him. Eventually, when it is time for Him to leave, he asks his American disciples what they want. One of nine states desire to be with Him when they die. But another, though not speaking of this, is known by Him as one of three to want to stay on Earth until His return to Earth. He tells them they are more blessed, for they shall never taste of death. The Heavens open to those three who then see and hear the unspeakable, and then they baptize the believers. Meanwhile, with the same poor family from earlier now having a home of their own, the boy in that family receives, from the Lamanite girl (whose father had shown the family mercy earlier), a toy horse on wheels. The people are rebuilding the city, rejoice, and have fun together, and Mormon concludes that there couldn't be a happier people among all who had been created by the hand of God. Scripture References 3 Nephi 6-20, 28, 4 Nephi 1